In the formulation of drug compositions, it is important for the drug substance to be in a form in which it can be conveniently handled and processed. This is of importance, not only from the point of view of obtaining a commercially-viable manufacturing process, but also from the point of view of subsequent manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions comprising the active compound.
Further, in the manufacture of drug compositions, it is important that a reliable, reproducible and constant plasma concentration profile of drug is provided following administration to a patient.
Chemical stability, solid state stability, and “shelf life” of the active ingredients are also very important factors. The drug substance, and compositions containing it, should preferably be capable of being effectively stored over appreciable periods of time, without exhibiting a significant change in the active component's physico-chemical characteristics (e.g. its chemical composition, density, hygroscopicity and solubility).
Moreover, it is also important to be able to provide drugs in a form, that are as chemically pure as possible.
The skilled person will appreciate that, typically, if a drug can be readily obtained in a stable form, such as a stable crystalline form, advantages may be provided, in terms of ease of handling, ease of preparation of suitable pharmaceutical compositions, and a more reliable solubility profile.
The compound (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine is known to provide benefits in the area of the treatment and/or prevention of central nervous system disorders. The compound, its synthesis, and its use in methods of medical treatment, is described, for example, in PCT WO 99/65876 to Caldwell et al. and in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/270,018, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.